


The Queen || The Arcana x Reader

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: A bunch of Arcana characters x Reader! Requests are open!I will also do characters x characters so you can request that. I'll do any ship, Portia x Julian and Lucio x Nadia doesn't bother me like some people. (I would never write Portia x Julian smut but don’t think I’m not petty enough to actually do it. Test me if you want to mate.) Kinks can be entered and I'll try to be descriptive as I can. If you request a chubby reader one-shot or something please pm me or comment it.Hope you guys enjoy! The Arcana game does not belong to me.





	1. Nadia x Reader NSFW

**Warning: Chubby reader on this chapter. Heavy smut.** **This will have things like scissoring in it. If you are not ready for that skip to another chapter.**

**Prompt: There's not many times where Nadia tops from the bottom and Y/N is suddenly being pulled to the bed to 'have fun'.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~**

Your soft hands pressed to each side of her narrow face, feeling the high rosy cheekbones as her strangely larger hands found your wide hips playfully squeezing and rolling those beautiful hips against her own. The moonlight peered through the window curious as to what the two forms were doing in the soft plush bed in the dimly lit room. She chuckled as you blushed a gorgeous pink on your (s/c) cheeks and panted, your warm breath dusting her lips as your hands tightened in the messy sheets and some of her long violet hair that some how wrapped around your (s/c) fingers. You really weren't sure why she only thought of this now you sure wouldn't have mind if she had planned it earlier. You honestly hadn't expected her to open her large doors as you were walking by to get to your own room only to yank you into hers.

 _Your soft steps could barely be heard in the dark hallway lit up by the moon. Your gown fluttered at your steps, your skin twitching at the cool air as your naked feet padded the ground. The dogs had been gone, maybe napping or wrestling in the yard right now under the moon and the stars. You had to admit, you wouldn't mind wresting Ling with_ _Asra_ _under the stars but that's another topic. You didn't really care at the moment to think about it much._

 _You turned a corner, the candle in your hand giving you the light you needed to not trip over your own feet. That'd be embarrassing actually. You stopped a few feet away when your eyes met the Countess' room. A soft blush came to your face at the thought of your girlfriend. That beautiful woman.. You hoped she was ok, she had a horrible headache earlier so she returned to bed early_ _which of course sadden you but was for the best._

_A soft sigh slipped from your lips, you guessed you'd sleep in your own room tonight but you didn't mind if that meant the woman could finally get some sleep. You started walking again, the second you pass over the front of the room the door pulled open and two arms shot out wrapping around your plush waist and mouth quieting the screech that almost slipped out of your mouth. You didn't get time to think as the figure yanked you inside closing the door and pining you against it after it shut._

_The candle was suddenly taken from your hands and sat down safely to the side. You blinked slowly and gave your girlfriend a what the fuck look for scaring you like that only for her to chuckle, the rich velvety noise made you blush softly. You suddenly realized her hands were on each side of you trapping you there as a blush found your face again, warmer this time. She got closer pressing her breast to yours, even with both of your gowns on you suddenly felt naked against her. She was leaning forward, pressing a teasing ghost kiss over your lips making them tremble in anticipation_ _as you breath mingled with hers._

_"W-Weren't you having headaches not to long ago? Y-you should rest."_

_Your voice shook and s_ _he pressed her leg between yours, her gown sliding back and up her thigh a little as she did so. Your eyes closed and you shivered as she spoke, her teasing fingers starting to feel over your wider body._

_"I feel much better with you here my little magician. Were you about to leave me in a bed by myself?"_

_You huffed at that. You always worried for her and her headaches. At times they could scare you when she'd suddenly wince in pain at trying to remember. Of course you didn't mind sleeping in your own bed if that meant she could sleep._

_" I was. Your headaches are worst if you don't sleep."_

_You state_ d and s _he made an almost pouty look and you suddenly felt like your face was on fire. When she did cute things it always drove you wild. Your hands moved and caught the front of her gown watching as her eyes grew wide with surprise before lowering almost smugly. Your lips found hers and she moaned softly as you bit her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Her hands ran down to your thick hips and pulled you closer to her own as you both rubbed against each other. He arms sneaking under your hips and picking you up with strength you didn't know she had but you didn't remember her saying something about having to defend herself when she was younger. You would have argued on how heavy you must be but she didn't let you speak, smothering you with hot wet kisses as your arms snaked around her slender neck tugging her hair just to hear her groan. It's been a while since your both could just let go like this, the citizens was already passing rumors of the Countess and The Magician._

_"Bed?"_

_She asked wanting your approval as her lips separated from your own and you both took in the much needed air. You took a second but nodded quickly not being able to wait and it mad her chuckle again._

_"Bed."_

You shivered as you moved a hand down and laced it with her lace made panties, tugging them to reveal the wet twitching opening. A blush found her bronze cheeks and she opened her legs more as your fingers rubbed the wetness liking the heat and the way she panted, chest twitching and going up and down as your lips found her beautiful God sculpted neck . You really couldn't think of yourself comparing to her beauty not only that but you also couldn't understand why the woman even fell for you. It was like a Siamese cat next to a bean bag chair. You came to the conclusion that your body wasn't the best. Not many people like chubby arms, huge thighs, or a soft stomach.

You also didn't find yourself funny, you thought your jokes were dry and you never really had the ability to make friends without coming off as a freak show or intimidating. You huffed at the thoughts fingers slowing as she caught your wrist, you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at the frown on her lips. Had she noticed? Of course she did, she wasn't an idiot. She knew of your insecurities and it always upset her, anything that harmed you in any way did. She laughed at your jokes, she thought you were funny like at the boring masquerade parties and you'd come to her side and say a sex pun or something it would always crack her up. It made you feel gooy and warm inside. She also loved your body, it always 'gave her something to cuddle' she'd say. Even though she gave you more love than you've ever gotten you still couldn't just get rid of the feelings, if they left one night they'd just come back the next day stronger.

This is something she noticed. Your thoughts had been getting worst and she felt like this would calm them, well she hoped anyway. She'd been watching you as much as you've been watching her. You blinked at your hand being trapped in her grip as she wrapped her other arm around you kissing your lips with the love of a trillion mixed stars. You blushed and closed your eyes as your free hand roamed her body before pulling her gown up some more to massage and squeeze on of her nicely rounded breast.

She nodded with a shaky sigh and you freed your hand from her grasp pulling down the wet garment of lace and tossing the panties off the bed. Suddenly her hands found your hips and pushed you down and back on to the soft, plush bed, a yelp flying out of your mouth like a bat out of hell  before she shushed you with a single kiss. Your blush worsens as she slips between you thick thighs and pulls your gown up to show your own panties and softer belly. The panties are wet, soaking in fact as she grabs the hem of the underwear and pulls them off those beautiful (s/c) legs of yours.

You pant lightly as her delicate hands roam up your soft belly and pulls the gown off you in one swift movement leaving you only in your bra. She orders you to sit up and you do so as she pulls off your bra tossing it aside before going back down and places some kisses on you jiggly belly leaving lip stick marks on them. You want her to kiss lower but you'd only hid your blushy face if she did and she didn't want that. You bit on your hand and watch her away to pull off her gown as she shimmies out of her bra as well tossing them aside. Suddenly you tackle her back into the bed hands firmly on her smooth cheeks making her lips pucker and her eyes wide in surprise at your action as a red blush dusted her cheeks. She groans softly hands grabbing your ass cheeks squeezing and massaging making you shiver and moan against her lips, letting crimson dust your cheeks again.

What catches you off guard in between hot and heavy kissing is when the lips of both of your clits rub together sending a harsh shock through both of your bodies. She gasped and tossed her head back, hair following her movement lading around her and on her delicate shoulder. Now she is firmly holding you down wanting that feeling again, wanting it to shock you and her both again and have you begging for more. You pant and rub against her as your lips meet again and you cry out, back arching as you find yourself rolling your hips faster as you (h/l) (h/c) hair bounces with the movement, swaying with you. It has you bucking as her hands tighten on your hips bucking right back against you, pleasure soaring thought the both of you like a Phoenix flying through fiery skies. You whine, whimper, cry out her name and she looks up at you with sprayed out dark violet hair and foggy crimson eyes that are filled with love and admiration.

Suddenly she smacks your ass leaving you to yelp out and arch against her as a large bruise the size of her hand shows up. A heavy blush on your cheeks as both of your hard nipples rub against hers making her look at them before leaning down and taking one of your nipples in her hot wet mouth. She gives a lustful chuckle sending vibrations through the hard nubs as you repeat her name on you wet smooth lips.

"N-Nadia Nad- Ah! P-Please Nadia!"

She shudders under you before suddenly pulling away and attacking you face with kisses before lowering to your collarbone leaving bites and nips in her wake and then going back to those cute hard nipples leaving bruises there also. As you both rub together, the liquid dripping down between your cute legs soak into the expensive bed and she pants. Deep in your head you felt grateful she loved you but if not you'd be in trouble for ruining such an important bed.

"W-We'll need to have these clean won't we?"

You turn a deep red pressing your face to her shoulder as you move a leg under her knee and put your other across her belly and you can hear hum and say something with slight confusion curious as to what you are doing now. You feel a slight smirk twitch to your lips before you roll your hips gasping loudly at the contact that was found thanks to the new position. She jumps and yells, voice of pleasure filling the room, cracking a little.

"(Y-Y/N)!"

You pant and do it again as she bites down on your should leaving a heavy bruise that you knew you would mind having. You were caught off guard, usually she was so calm and gentle but she had stated that she had been lonely for a while. Even before this she couldn't keep her hands off your pudgy body, sometimes pressing random kisses to your neck or pressing up to your back and squeezing your ass. Either way this excited you for just the fact that you'd be the only one to see her this way. _Ruined and wrecked._

She trapped you in a kiss as you moaned into her mouth, tongues rocking and twisting together. You felt that knot inside you twisting and tightening inside you and you cried out not being able to hold on much anymore before your body trembled. Your bucking hips stuttered and slowed down into firm, hard rocking as you drawled out that milky substance that dripped from you. She pants as her own hips jerked and stuttered and that liquid dribbled down her pussy and over her exit failing onto the bed. You laid on top of her letting her hold you tight as she placed a kiss on your forehead and then kissed your cheek for all the bruises that she left tonight. The candle from earlier had been dying leaving you both in a darker room than when you first got here and you didn't really seem to mind as the moon shined against your sweaty skin. She brushed some of your hair back and you have her a soft kiss.

She lightly chuckled and you lifted an eyebrow curious as to what was funny. You knew you probably should have asked but you really couldn't help it as you looked at her droopy crimson hues and spoke up but with a soft voice.

"What's funny?"

She gave a cheeky grin.

"While you were rubbing against me, Portia came to see what all the fuss was."

She sounded so calm while your new skin color turned deep red. Portia had seen? No way in hell could you take to her tomorrow. It would be way to awkward. Your hands rubbed your face and she laughed kissing you again.


	2. My Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight, honestly this is my first time writing character x male reader considering a female myself. I have no problem for now but I don’t really like writing male reader so I’ll only take a few requests. 
> 
> (I know, I should probably take none at all but someone already requested this and I said I’ll do it so I can’t tap out now...) 
> 
> Anyway, I’m also sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I’ve been updating stories, being lazy, and going through stuff lol. 
> 
> Finally before we get started I wanted to warn everyone that I’m picky when it comes to requests. Take that as you will. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If your thinking to request something then hit me up at https://yandereinmyguts.tumblr.com/. 

It makes it easier for me to update along with my other fandoms such as My Hero Academia, Mystic Messenger, Stellamore, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, Castlevania and more!


End file.
